Sexo Debil
by promethea
Summary: Una tarde cualquiera de verano, una vez ya pasada la guerra...sobre que hubiera pasado si...sobre los errores que el enemigo cometio. ONESHOT


EL SEXO DEBIL:

5 años habian pasado desde la Batalla de Hogwards. Poco a poco, la vida en la comunidad magica y muggle habian ido volviendo a la normalidad. Aunque para muchos, nada volveria a ser lo mismo.

Era una soleada y calurosa tarde de Agosto, y muchos de los viejos amigos se habian reunido en la Madriguera para pasar juntos unos dias. Aquella tarde, Ron se acerco a Harry y a Neville con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Eh,...sabeis que las chicas estan en la habitacion de Ginny haciendo una especie de fiesta pijama?- dijo el pelirojo con unos sinuosos y demasdiado exagerados movimientos de cejas.

-No estaras proponiendo ir a espiarlas, no?- Neville sacudio la cabeza mirando a su amigo como si aun fuera un niño- Vamos...Hermione es tu novia y Ginny tu hermana...por no hablar de Luna...

-Ademas nos matarian si hicieramos algo asi- El ojiverde rio divertido- Tio...que se supone que somos aurores, no adolescentes mirones...

-Venga...no me digais que no sentiis curiosidad por saber de lo que hablan cuando no estamos delante...

Los tres se miraron con cierta complicidad. Saber de lo que hablaban las chicas cuando no habia testosterona en el ambiente...era tentador. Con cierta malicia, corretearon hacia la casa y se colaron por las escaleras con agilidad felina. Con unas orejas extensibles, se apostaron detras de la puerta de las chicas resueltos a desentrañar el gran misterio de las fiestas de te privadas femeninas.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione se desperezo como una gata. Y se miro los pies. Las uñas recien pintadas con un esmalte granate oscuro brillaban humedas. Sonrio satisfecha

-Ginny...para no haber usado nunca un pintauñas muggle se te da muy bien...

-Nunca habria pensado que los muggles tenian cosas tan interesantes...-comento la peliroja mirando un set de manicura de lo mas surtido- La verdad es que se las apañan muy bien sin magia...

-Hermione...-dijo Luna algo asustada mientras miraba con reticencia un rizador de pestañas- Algunas de estas cosas dan miedo...

-Venga, eso es inofensivo!

-Yo no estaria tan segura...-comento Luna con seguridad, decidida a nunca acercarse una de esas terrorificas cosas a los ojos.

Las tres chicas rieron divertidas.

-Sabeis que estaba pensando?- comento Hermione mientras sacaba un tubo de mascarilla facial y comenzaba a huntarsela a Ginny sobre la cara

-En que?

-En la cantidad de errores que cometio Voldemort...

-Que quieres decir Herms?- Dijo la peliroja sin mover mucho la boca para que no se le agrietara la mascarilla recien puesta y pudiera hidratarle bien la piel

-vamos, pensadlo un minuto...si vosotras hubierais sido Voldemort...no habria cosas que hubierais hecho diferente? Porque si yo hubiera estado en su situacion...a mi no me habrian pillado.

-Bueno...hay que decir que un poco chapucero si fue...-Luna asintio mientras se ponia otro rulo en su larga melena, y lo fijaba con una pincita metalica.

-Anda ya!- Ginny se curbio los ojos con dos rodajas de pepino- le pateamos el culo a base de bien! No nos quiteis meritos!

-No nos quito meritos Ginny...pero reconoce que fue un chapucero

-A que te refieres?

-A ver...para empezar...-comenzo Hermione riendo- Despues de que Harry siendo un bebe le destrozara el cuerpo, Harry estuvo un monton de años viviendo con sus tios muggles...vale que Dumbledore habia hechado hechizos de proteccion a la casa y que Harry tenia magia blanca protegiendole...pero esa magia blanca solo lo protegia de la magia negra...no lo veis? Si Voldemort hubiera usado tecnicas no magicas lo habria conseguido!

-Como que? Como diablos habria encontrado la casa donde vivia Harry?

-Muy simple...hay una cosa llamada registro civil que esta abierta al publico, bastaria con haber mirado familiares cercanos que hubieran podido quedarse con el bebe. Despues una simple guia telefonica le habria dado la direccion una vez tuviera el nombre.

Ginny levanto las rodajas de pepino y miro a la castaña.

-Asi de facil?

-Asi de facil

-Joder...menos mal que Voldemort nos e le ocurrio...

-Si...por no mencionar lo idiota que fue en otros aspectos...-Esta vez fue Luna. Cuando las otras dos la miraron sorprendias, la rubia continuo con toda naturalidad, y mientras hablaba, se fue poniendo otro rulo- Vamos...Harry estaba protegido con magia blanca...Herms lo ha dicho. Voldemort no podia tocarle. Ni fisica ni magicamente...pero Harry no deja de ser un simple mortal. Podia haberle disparado con una flecha, o con una ballesta...dejarle caer un macetero en la cabeza, darle un empujon escaleras abajo...o usar una pistola Muggle. O cerrar las puertas y ventanas de la casa de sus tios y prenderle fuego...hay mil formas de matar a alguien sin usar la magia. Los muggles llevan haciendolo siglos...

-Por no mencionar el hecho de que la profecia no era muy explicita a ese respecto...-sentencio Hermione con firmeza.

-Anda ya!- Ginny se levanto y miro a sus amigas con una mascara pegajosa de crema verde lima esparcida por la cara- Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida...que tiene eso de consuso o no explicito?

-En que por ejemplo...si yo ordeno la muerte de alguien...no soy la mano ejecutora, pero soy quien te mata, indirectamente. Has muerto por mi mano...pero no he sido yo quien lo ha ejecutado. Entiendes?

-Pues no mucho la verdad...

-A ver Ginny, es muy simple. Las profecias siempre son un arma de doble filo. En parte es mas lo que queremos entender sobre lo que dicen,...la forma en las que las interpretamos que lo que realmente estan profetizando...entiendes? Es casi mas importante lo que omiten que lo que dicen. Y hay que tener siempre mucho cuidado con la forma en la que son pronunciadas. Siempre tienen truco. Y muchas veces, intentando evitarlas, las provocamos.

-Como el rey ese que le profetizaron que si iba a la guerra acabaria con un gran imperio y cuando fue a la guerra el imperio que perdio fue el suyo?- contribuyo Luna entusiasmada con la conversacion.

-Exacto- Hermione no cabia en si de gozo por haber sido comprendida- si la parofecia hubiera dicho "tendran que batirs en duelo singular y uno de los dos matara al otro" hubiera sido una cosa. Pero solo decia "uno morira a manos del otro" y eso puede significar mil cosas diferentes.

-Pero aun asi...la profecia decia que moriran uno a manos del otro...como diablos se puede entender eso de otra manera?- Ginny no dejaba de mirar a su amiga con extrañeza.

-Veras...en criminologia, hay dos tipos de asesinos. El que ejecuta...que es el hombre o mujer que con sus propias manos, mata a otra persona. Pero en ocasiones, hay otro, que es el que ha ordenado la muerte de alguien. Esa persona, pese a que no haya estado involucrada directamente en la muerte, es el que la ha provocado. Entiendes? Es tan culpable o mas que aquellos que han acatado la orden. Tambien se podria decir que la victima a muerto a manos de aquel que ha ordenado su muerte. Aunque las manos que lo mataran fueran las de otro...porque en ese caso, el instrumento del asesinato mas que una herramienta o arma, seria una persona.

-Si bueno...si lo mira asi...-Ginny penso en ellos unos minutos y tuvo que acabar rindiendose ante la fria logica.

-Por eso digo que Voldemort podria haber sido mas listo. Podria haber matado a harry de mil maneras, pero se dejo influenciar tanto por su orgullo como por la profecia. Si hubiera pensado dos veces en lo que realmente la profecia decia, y si hubiera estado mas abierto a uysar tacticas magicas y no solo a usar la magia exclusivamente, habria tenido todas las de ganar.

-Eso por no mencionar como trataba a los mortifagos...-Espeto Luna sacudiendo la cabeza- Si hubiera conseguido que lo siguieran por lealtad y no por miedo...nunca lo habrian traicionado tantos al final. Ni habriain huido...y no se habrian pasado esos 11 años desde el incidente en Godrics Hollow y el ingreso de Harry en Hogwards con la cabeza escondida. Habrian ayudado a su Lord.

-Ahi tienes toda la razon Luna,...-Rio Hermione- Si en lugar de ser un megalomano egolatra hubiera usado psicologia y empatia para mover masas, habria dado autentico miedo. Los grandes dictadores Muggles siempre decian que era mas eficaz un latigo de seda que un puño de hierro. Que bueno que Voldemort no lo supiera cuando estaba vivo...

-Si...menos mal...-rio Ginny- ademas, yo de habe sido el tambien lo habria hecho diferente...

-En serio?- Rio Luna divertida- que habrias hecho tu?

-A ver Luna...la union hace la fuerza, verdad?- Dijo Ginny poniendose crema en las manos y los brazos con un ligero masaje- En lugar de hacer una purga en la sociedad magica...habria hecho que los muggles nos atacaran o algo asi. Un cataclismo...y culpar a los muggles. Eso habria hecho que muchos, muchisimos magos y brujas se hubieran unido cualquiera que fuera su ideologia. Y si una unica persona, un lider carismatico, se hubiera alzado en ese momento uniendo a la sociedad magica en una cruzada para busar justicia y venganza y acabar con un enemigo comun...habria una guerra total. Nadie hubiera podido pararlo. Y si lo hubieran hecho, solo lo habrian convertido en un martir. Aun con el muerto, su ideologia hubiera continuado, y las masas de magos furiosos aun se habrian enardecido mas. Y habrian atacado a los muggles y a todos aquellos que hubieran osado atacar a su lider...

Luna penso en esas palabras unos minutos y acabo asintiendo sintiendose totalmente deacuerdo.

-Creo que a Voldemort le faltaba un toque femenino...le faltaba intuicion femenina- Concluyo finalmente la rubia colocandose el ultimo rulo antes de ponerse la redecilla y vaporizarse un poco de spray fijador sobre el pelo.

-Si...-asintio Hermione- le faltaba un toque femenino y le sobraba un monton de testosterona reptiliana.

Ginny rio ante el comentario.

-Desde luego, Voldemort nunca entendio que el respeto no es algo que se da...es algo que se gana. El lo queria...pero no hizo nada por ganarselo. Siempre dio por supuesto que lo merecia. Ese fue su peor fallo.

-Yo creia que su peor fallo era que fue un psicopata homicida que provoco una guerra y la muerte de miles de personas...-canturreo Luna poniendose la tira de espuma rigida con muescas para los dedos de los pies y poder pintarse las uñas

-Me refiero a su peor defecto de base...desde que era niño...el origen de todo- Enfatizo Hermione- El queria ser respetado, queria ser alguien, queria ser poderoso...y eso acabo volviendolo loco. Hizo que perdiera sus objetivos de vista, que intentara abarcar mas de lo que podia sostener.

-Tipico masculino...-Dijo Ginny pavoneandose divertida, haciendo reir a sus amigas- una casa grande, un vehiculo grande, un jardin grande, herramietnas de trabajo grandes...un imperio grande...creeis que Voldemort intentaba compensar algo?

Luna y Hermione estallaron en ruidosas y estridentes carcajadas.

-Desde luego...eso explicaria muchas cosas si...-Dijo Luna limpiandose una lagrimilla

-Desde luego...auque si tenia un complejo de inferioridad que queria compensar...que un niño de 11 años le pateara el culo y frustrara sus planes una y otra vez no debia ser lo mejor para su ego...

-Lo que nunca entendi fue a los mortifagos...-comento Luna de modo casual- Vosotras seguriais a un lord tenebroso, oscuro, peligroso y maligno que es derrotado una y otra vez por un niño? Primero como bebe, y luego año tras año desde los 11 hasta los 17? porque yo habria buscado un lider un poco mas compente...o al menos uno al que no pudiera derrotar y dejar en ridiculo un preadol y escente con tantas miopias que no distingue un hipogrifo de un gato siames sin gafas...

Sus dos amigas estallaron en carcajadas y tardaron casi 10 minutos en poder calmarse. Poco a poco, consiguieron recuperar la compostura.

-Vale...por no mencionar lo horrible del "uniforme" de los comedores de muerte...en fin, que ya se que debian causar miedo y esas cosas...pero vamos...en serio? No se le ocurrio nada con mas estilo o mejor gusto? O quizas un poquito mas favorecedor? Porque el miedo esta bien para un malo...pero si su objetivo es hacerse con el poder...no seria mas practico algo que causara un efecto deslumbrante y demoledor? Algo que tu tambien quisieras llevar? Algo que gustara tanto que generara una moda? Hubiera sido un punto a favor para su causa...

-Eso hubiera estado bien la verdad...-Comento Hermione- lo lo mas preocupante era la obsesion malsana de Voldemort con el colegio. Vale que fueron los mejores años...y que es una parte importante de la vida de todo mago y bruja...pero vamos...lo suyo era algo casi clinico! Es la unica persona que he conocido con complejo de edipo con un edificio!

-Si...-añadio Ginny entre risas estridentes- y su miedo irracional a la muerte? Joder...de que le sirvio? Se paso tanto tiempo angustiado por morir que se paso media vida o bien sin cuerpo, o bien hecho un guiñapo...por favor...lo que le hacia falta era una buena fiesta, un buen lingotazo de algo con muchos grados de alcohol y un poco mas de fibra en su dieta...

-Creeis que Voldemort tuvo novia alguna vez?- Pregunto Luna con inocencia mientras se pintaba las uñas de los pies.

-Luna...creo que has dado en el clavo. No se si tuvo o no novia...-Ginny volvia a reir a mandibula batiente- Lo que esta claro es que le hacia mucha falta una!

Las tres chicas estuvieron los siguientes minutos admirando el trabajo de pintura de Luna en sus uñas de los pies y revisaron el estado de la mascarilla de Ginny. Luego miraron su las mechas que Hermione se estaba haciendo en el pelo para darse reflejos aun necesitaban mas tiempo o podian aclararlas ya.

-De verdad...Voldemort daba autentico pavor y generaba miedo...pero cometio tantos errores...-comento Hermione mientras se lavaba el pelo en una de las palanganas con cuidado.

-Tienes razon...nosotras lo habriamos hecho muchisimo mejor!- Apunto Ginny con entusiasmo.

-La verdad...-apunto Luna con voz soñadora- Ahora que lo pienso...normalmente son las mujeres las que mandan en casa, no?

-No siempre...-comento Hermione

-No no...-Ginny se habia acercado de nuevo- Piensalo bien Herms...aunque sea el padre el que manda...el que lleva los pantalones y todo eso...a quien tienen realmente miedo los hijos? Y aun a pesar de eso...a quien acuden cuando tienen problemas para que les ayuden?

-A la madre...

-A quien llaman cuando se hacen daño para que les cure,...y al mismo tiempo, a quien rehullen cuando han hecho algo mas porque saben que le va ha hechar una bronca terrible?

-A la madre...

-Cuando buscas algo en tu casa...y no sabes donde esta...a quien preguntas porque sabes que siempre sabe donde esta todo...y lleva un control absoluto de que hay en casa?

-A mi madre...

-Rec onocelo Herms...en la mayoria de los casos, los padres son figuras idealizadas, etereas y eclepticas que inspiran confianza y seguridad...como guardianes familiares que protegen el bienestar de la familia. Pero las madres, son la realidad cuotidiana, esa figura eterna siempre vigilante que genera veneracion y terror a partes iguales...las madres siempre estan ahi...

-Como atada a los hijos por un cordon humbilical invisible- Canturreo Luna divertida haciendo reir a sus amigas.

-Reconocedlo...-dijo Ginny cruzandose de brazos e hinchandose como un pavo, crecida por sus propias palabras- Las mujeres estamos diseñadas geneticamente para domianr el mundo. Y ser madres y dirigir una familia solo es una practica a pequeña escala.

-Visto asi...si voldemort hubiera sido mujer hubiera dado autentico miedo...-Comento Hermione mientras sentia escalofrios imaginandose a voldemort con tetas

-Os imaginais a Voldemort con un vestido gritando con voz aguda y estridente a sus mortifaogos que se pusieran bien las bufandas para ir a matar muggles que hacia mucho frio y no queria que se costiparan o pillaran una pulmonia.?- señalo Luna haciendo que sus amigas tuvieran un ataque de risa incontrolable.

-Eso si hubiera dado miedo!-Ginny se abrazaba el vientre mientras rodaba por encima de la cama

-Y mucho!- apunto Hermione sabiendo que luego tendria agujetas de reirse tanto.

Mientras, en las escaleras, tres muchachos tenian escalofrios mientras se miraban unos a otros en un compungido silencio, escuchando atentamente con las orejas extensibles.

-Joder...-dijo finalmente Ron

-Si...-Harry no salia de su asombro- Y luego dicen que las mujeres son el sexo debil...

-Sabeis...-Neville no se atrevia a mirar de pura vergüenza ajena a sus dos amigos- A mi lo que realmente me miedo no es que Voldemort hubiera sido una mujer...si no que esas tres de ahi dentro se decidierana conquistar el mundo...

Con otro escalofrio mas que justificado, los tres exgriffindor se juraron en silencio nunca decir a nadie lo que habian oido en esa habitacion. Ademas de jurarse a si mismos que nunca, jamas, volverian a espiar a chicas en sus conversaciones privadas. Hay cosas que los hombres no deben saber. Por su propia seguridad y salid mental.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

En uno circulo del infierno reservado solo para aquellos que han cometido crimenes inenarrables, un mago oscuro con rasgos de serpiente lo estaba pasando mal. No era solo que las torturas del calvario eterno a las que tendria que resignarse hasta el fin de los tiempos por sus crimenes en vida...es que por algun motivo que no podia comprender, los oidos no dejaban de pitarle esa calurosa y soleada tarde de verano.


End file.
